The morning from hell! And the angel that fixed it
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: When Daisuke get's out of bed 1 thing bad after a nother starts to go wrong! Poor Daisuke has the morning from HELL! It's funny! A LITTLE Kensuke in there. Just enough to make it cute! R&R! Dai's point of veiw. If you like this then read my others! ^_~.


  
Hi! I was REALLY wanting to write something at like 12 at night on a school day...and this is what came out. It's really cute! BUT there are mess ups ALL over! I didn't go over it like I should have because I REALLY need to get to bed. Thx! REVIEW! And I'd LOVE it if you'd take a look at my other stuff. and Review please. Thx! BYE! *Waves* have fun! *Daisuke grin*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK! So here's what happened to me today. I was getting out of bed after the clock went freaky on me. Yeah, instead of beeping like it would do normally...it went like....BORK! BOOORK! BOOOOIIIK! Then died on me. Boy was it LOUD! It even woke Juny-chan up! And let me tell you...don't do that.  
Any way, so I was getting up and I tripped over all my home work and ripped my notes that were due! Freaking out I yelled ...well, lets just say a bad word...sounds like fark, but worse...ahe. Well, needless to say the mother heard it and I got yelled at for two whole minutes. On top of all this I'm getting late for school! I RACE out of my house with the mother STILL screaming at me and start to run to school, shoving food into my big mouth.   
I'm trying to think on what I'm going to do for the notes that I screwed up and I hit a pole! YES, a pole. Lucky me. So, now I have NO home work done, I just got bit by a pole and now my nose is bleeding, I got yelled at, AND I'm tired as HELL! Just kill me now! While I'm starting to get over all this a man runs up to me and asks.  
  
"Aren't you that guy?!" He cried.  
  
"What!" I say still trying to get to school.  
He points at me.  
  
"Yeah, aren't you that guy in that movie?!" He giggles.  
I look at my watch and try to figure out what the HELL this guy is talking about.  
  
"No! I've never been in a movie! Now piss off! I'm late for school!" I said. Hey I know it's rude, but I'm having a bad day. I'm 10 minutes late by the time I reach the school.  
  
"SHIT!" I yell as I run full blast into the door to open it as fast as I can AND....it doesn't open. Of course. So, I go FLYING back landing on my HEAD!  
  
"HOLY HELL! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!" I yelled at the sky. "Shit." I say as I think about how I'm not getting into class any sooner by sitting on my ass. I get up and try the door again. Nothing. Grabbing at my hair I freak out.  
  
"I NEED TO GET IN!" I yell at the door. The door didn't answer so I bolted it across the school and to the front door. Pushing the door as hard as I can...nothing seems to happen. I growl.   
  
"Why? Why wont you open!" I scream out loud and it's then that It hits me.   
  
"It's a pro D-day...it's a pro...D...day" Fake crying to my self I stepped away from the empty school and into the street.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
That was thunder. Yeah, thunder...and what comes after thunder? Yes, that's right! RAIN!   
So, now it's just PORING on me and I'm now FREEZING cold AND wet. oi, I need to be fixed.   
  
"This day BLOWS!" I call out to no one.  
Ken! Ken can fix this! I turn down the street and head for his apartment.  
  
"Ken, Ken, Ken..." I say until I reach his place. "I hope he's up..." I said as I knocked.   
The door opens and it's Ken.  
  
"Ken..." I say in a sigh. "Bad morning. Fix it." I voiced.  
  
"Aw, Daisuke you look like you've had a bad morning. Come here." He said opening the door and letting me in. He put his long strong arm around me and I smiled. I think the first for time that day.  
  
"Stay here I'll be right back." He said as I took off my shoes.   
He came back with a towel and he grabbed my shirt with his hands and lifted it over my head. He then wrapped the towel around me and got me warm again. We sat on the couch and he kissed my forehead. I just smiled.  
  
"Sleep?" I asked. He giggled.  
  
"Sure." He said and snuggled down beside me. He put his arms around me and I cuddled into him. I could feel him kiss the back of my head before I felt that happy feeling that I normally have every day. I sighed.   
  
You know...maybe this morning wasn't so bad after all.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry about the mess ups! PLEASE tell me what you think! It means a lot to me when I hear from ya. PLEASE don't leave with out reviewing! And if you like this then R&R my others 2! thx! Moumantai!~ Hope you liked it!


End file.
